Y, ¿Esta Gorra?
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Brick pierde su gorra, Buttercup la encuentra y bueno...¡Solo entren y lean!, Los summary's no son lo mio. [Brickercup]


**Advertencia****: **Demashitta Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la loca y rara trama de esta historia me pertenece.

**One-Shot: **Butter ❤ Brick

Espero que lo disfruten y si no, no culpen a la autora...

"Where is my hat?"

.

* * *

**Brick****POV****:**

Iba caminado por la estúpida ciudad de Tokio, había peleado con mis hermanos y aunque me cueste admitirlo, los quería y mucho, por eso odiaba pelear con ellos.

Butch, un pelinegro de ojos verdes,_ "varonil y sexy" _como solían describirlo las chicas; Y Boomer, un _adorable _rubio de ojos azules, "_era tan tierno"_.

Pienso que a veces las niñas exageran con_ "lo guapos" _que son mis hermanos. Todas las chicas mueren por ellos, pero, ¿y por mí? Yo también soy atractivo ¿no?

Un pelirrojo de ojos color sangre, serio y divertido a la vez, inteligente y lindo con los demás. Pues eso no bastaba para las chicas. Al diablo con ellas, me dije. Mis hermanos decían que yo era un maricón, pendejos.

La única mujer que me había amado incondicionalmente había sido mi madre. Sí, lo sé, suena patético, pero esa era la cruda realidad, ella había muerto hacía ya cinco años, cinco malditos años. Me había dejado solo, mis hermanos se la pasaban juntos todo el día o rodeados de chicas lindas, yo solo prefería irme a caminar. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía seis años, la única posesión valiosa que tenía era una gorra roja que me había regalado mi madre cuando tenía 13 años. Mamá solía decirme que esa gorra sería la clave para conocer a la chica indicada, jamás entendí lo que quiso decir.

El día estaba algo nublado y hacía frío, Ppor lo que llevaba un suéter de color rojo, era mi favorito, era muy calentito.

Había mucho viento. De pronto una brisa un tanto fuerte hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Maldije mentalmente, para luego ponerme de pie mientras sobaba mi adolorido trasero, sacudí mi ropa y levanté mi mano para acomodar mi gorra.

— ¿Mi gorra?— tanteé mi cabeza y, en efecto, no estaba. — ¡Mierda!— al parecer el viento se la había llevado.

* * *

**Buttercup****POV****:**

Mis amigas eran simplemente unas taradas.

_"¿Porque no eres más femenina, Buttercup?"_ —decía Blossom.

"_A los chicos les gustan las chicas más amables y femeninas"_—esas fueron las palabras de Bubbles.

Son un par de estúpidas, como si lo que pensaran los chicos fuera a importarme.

El día estaba algo fresco, más de lo usual. Yo llevaba puesta una falda negra, unas medias blancas a medio muslo, zapatos negros y un suéter de color verde oscuro. A mi parecer, me veía demasiado _fressa_, pero para mis amigas esto no era suficiente como para siquiera verme femenina. Me había hartado de tener que complacerlas siempre, estaban cambiándome y lo peor era que yo me dejaba. Pero no más, si iban a ser así conmigo, entonces que se fueran a la chingada.

Iba muy metida en mis pensamientos o, mejor dicho, en mi mundo y una maldita gorra me golpeó el rostro.

— ¿¡Qué carajo!?—la miré, era de color rojo.

Seguro y se le perdió a algún idiota, con este viento molesto no me extrañaría. La coloqué en mi cabeza e iba sujetándola para que no se volara, era mejor si la llevaba de esa manera, así su dueño la vería y podría recuperarla.

Empecé a caminar. No pretendía quedarme allí.

— ¡Oye, espera!— sonó una voz agitada a mis espaldas.

* * *

_**Brick**__**Pov**__**:**_

Había buscado y buscado. Y mi bendita gorra no estaba por ningún lado.

_"¡Mierda!"_— pensé irritado, ya había revisado todo el maldito parque, eso solo me sucedía a mí, por salir a caminar con un clima como este. Había preguntado por ella y nada.

Estaba por darme por vencido, ya harto de caminar contra el viento, hasta que vi a una chica muy hermosa de ojos verdes, cabello negro y un cuerpazo increíble, y vi... No, no podía ser… ¡tenía mi gorra! Corrí hasta ella, iba distraída.

— ¡Oye, espera!— dije para llamar su atención.

Ella volteó en mi dirección— ¿Si?—.

—Esa es mi gorra, ¿me la devuelves?—ella dudó.

—Esta no es tu gorra, esta es mía. —fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que no, es mía...—ella hizo lo mismo.

—No veo tu nombre en ella.

—Tiene una etiqueta con mi nombre...— sonreí triunfal.

—Claro que no. — se la quitó y, en efecto, no la tenía. _"Butch, lo voy a matar"_ pensé, enfadado.

—Por favor, devuélvemela, es muy importante para mí. — iba a llorar, esa gorra era mi vida, era el único recuerdo de mi madre que llevaba conmigo, era mi símbolo y distintivo.

—Está bien, no llores, tienes una sonrisa muy linda para ser opacada por lágrimas. — Se la quitó y la colocó suavemente en mi cabeza. — ¿sabes algo? Eres adorable, no muchos chicos son tan expresivos como tú.

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso, era la primera chica en decir algo como eso, la mayoría decía que yo era raro, de esos sujetos con los que no tienes que entablar una amistad, siquiera una conversación. Tenía que conocerla mejor.

—Gracias, tú eres muy linda. —ella se sonrojó, dándome súbitas dieron ganas de besarla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó con una leve sonrisita.

—Mi nombre es Brick, ¿y el tuyo?

—Buttercup, mucho gusto. —dijo estrechando mi mano. Un horrible silencio incómodo duró un par de minutos

—Oye,—interrumpí—, como que hace frío ¿no?—sonrió notablemente incómoda, literalmente casi me congelaba, se había puesto más fresco. —...creo que lo mejor sería irme.

— ¡No!, es decir, ¿Quieres un café?, yo invito, te la debo por hallar mi gorra.

_"que diga que si, porfa.._."

—Claro...— sonrió no muy convencida.

Caminamos hacia una cafetería, "Blue Bottle Coffee" era su nombre. Allí hacían los pastelillos que tanto me gustaban, su café era delicioso y tenían un buen servicio.

Llegamos allí y pedimos nuestras bebidas.

—Un Café Vienés por favor. — tenía estilo debo decir.

—Yo quiero uno achocolatado y pastelillos con crema de arándanos y fresas, por favor.—volteé a ver a la hermosa chica que tenía delante de mí y esta sólo se reía. Como había dicho, ella tenía clase y yo era un jodido glotón.

—Por supuesto, ¿desean algo más?—la chica que nos atendía nos miraba raro, tal vez pensaba que éramos pareja. _"Eso sería genial" pensé, con vergüenza._

La miré y ella negó con la cabeza. —No gracias, estamos bien.

Mientras comíamos, hablábamos, cada uno contaba un poco de su vida. Ella dijo que tenía dos amigas: Blossom y Bubbles, que constantemente la molestaban por no ser una total _fresa_ y vestirse diferente, al parecer ellas no la creían muy _"femenina"_. Estúpidas, pero si era la chica más hermosa del mundo, no necesitaba comportarse como una princesita rosa, era linda tal y como se veía. Yo le conté que mis hermanos eran la envidia de los chicos y el sueño de las chicas, que a mí nadie me _pelaba_, que al parecer mis hermanos eran dioses y yo sólo un plebeyo, hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

— ¿Qué?, pero si eres un galán de telenovela mexicana, ¿cómo es eso de que nadie te hace caso?—.

Empezaba a amar a esta chica.—Bueno, esa es la verdad.

—Pues, que idiotas, tú eres muy lindo. — comentó "desinteresadamente", aunque se sonrojó levemente, disimulaba pésimamente.

Terminamos y pagué la cuenta, ella quiso pagar la mitad pero no se lo permití, nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, ella no quería ver a sus amigas y no quería dejarla sola.

Había dicho que amaba jugar a la Xbox y comer comida chatarra todo el día.

Igualita a mí...

Llegamos a mi departamento y fuimos directo a mi habitación, lo último que quería era que mis hermanos mosquearan a la chica que empezaba a gustarme.

Entramos a mi dormitorio, el cual estaba pintado de rojo carmesí. Allí estaban mi cama, mi escritorio con la laptop y la televisión plasma de 42'' junto a la Play Station 4, era bastante simple y todo de distintos tonos de rojo, mi color favorito.

—E-esta es mi habitación. — le dije una vez estuvimos dentro. — ¿Te gusta?—.

—No...—Me entristecí, no le gustaba mi cuarto. —Yo prefiero el color verde. — dijo emitiendo una pequeña y melodiosa risa.

Volví a sonreír.—Tonta, ¿quieres jugar play?, tengo Resident Evil 5.—canturreé.

—Pero, "por su pollo" que si. — reí, qué graciosa era.

Jugamos un buen rato, ella era bastante buena, pasaba las misiones sin dificultades, pero había algo que ella no sabía, en el último nivel, que era el que estaba por jugar, aparecía un horrendo zombie con una motosierra detrás de ti, y cuando yo lo había jugado me había cagado de miedo, pues el pinche zombie se aparecía de la nada, como si fuera un trolleo de los creadores del juego. Malditos, debías correr o te mataban.

Y, cuando apareció el dichoso zombie, no pude aguantar la risa.

—"_¡Voy a matarte!"_—ese era el maldito juego. Ella exclamó aterrada, su grito agudo en el aire. Se asustó tanto que cayó de la cama, sus pies aún estaban en ella, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente con los ojos bien abiertos, me paré de donde estaba y fui a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Está bien, es sólo un juego. — dije riendo, mientras trataba de ayudarla, cuando dijo:

—Espera, ten cuidado, soy muy cosquillosa. — advirtió con pena.

—No, ¿en serio?.

Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella no paraba de reír y suplicar para que me detuviera, pero no lo haría.

— ¡Déjame! —reía escandalosamente, casi como desquiciada. No piensen mal, pero sus risas más parecían gemidos orgásmicos.

Se movió tanto que caímos al suelo, y como traté de llevarme todo el impacto de la caída, ella cayó sobre mí.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?—sonaba preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Iba a levantarse pero la detuve. Ambos nos miramos, sonrojados. Había una cercanía diferente, que no había tenido antes. Me acerqué lentamente y rocé nuestros labios. Ella no se horrorizó ni alejó al instante, así que lo tomé como una invitación para continuar.

Junté nuestras bocas con suavidad y pude notar como cerraba sus ojos mientras movía mis labios suavemente. Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce que no pude identificar. Movió sus manos que previamente se encontraban en mis hombros, para enredar sus brazos en mi cuello. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas, me aventuré a subir una hasta uno de sus pechos, gimió sensualmente en mi boca.

Luego de unos segundos, se separó ligeramente de mí, abrió sus labios para tomar aire pero yo invadí su boca con mi lengua, el interior sabía a chocolate, rico. Ella empezó a acariciar el cabello de mi nuca, se sentía tan bien.

Nos gire con suavidad, ahora el que estaba arriba era yo. Levanté tímidamente la otra mano hacia su otro pecho. Lo toqué suavemente, ella emitió otro pequeño gemido en mi boca.

Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi abdomen, terminó por quitarme el suéter que traía y lo arrojó por ahí, yo imité su acción.

Iba a sacarle esa camiseta tan bonita y ajustada que traía…

— _¿Brick?_—.

Joder, ahí como idiotas estaban mis dos hermanos, Boomer con la boca abierta y Butch con el ceño fruncido.

Buttercup no mostró rastros de sorpresa o enojo, sólo los miraba sin expresión alguna, me empujó gentilmente para que nos levantásemos, una vez de pie, creí que lo mejor era presentarlos, ella permanencia seria, indiferente a mis hermanos.

—Butter, ellos son mis hermanos, Boomer y Butch...—los señalé respectivamente, ella sonrió, falsamente claro está, porque esa sonrisa no se comparaba con la sonrisa que me dedicaba a mí. Mire a mis hermanos.—Idiotas; ella es Buttercup...—.

Boomer sonrió y asintió en modo de saludo. Pero, Butch por otra parte, se acercó y le beso la mejilla, siempre que yo conocía a una chica él hacía eso, ¡desubicado!

_"¡Maldito perro!"_ —pensé con enojo.

—Hola preciosa, es un placer. —sonrió confiado. Butter se limitó a fruncir el ceño y sonreír malignamente.

—Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo, pero mi madre me ha dicho que no debo decir mentiras. — ¡Mi risa fue enorme y exagerada! Esa chica te descartaba con calidad ¿Cómo te quedó esa, Butchy?, yo sólo sonreí, Butch frunció el ceño de nuevo. _"Idiota"_

Se giró hacia mí. —Bueno Brick, ha llegado la hora de irme...—ignoró olímpicamente a mis hermanos, eso me agradaba.

—Yo te acompaño, ya es tarde y no quiero que te pase algo.

Tomó nuestros abrigos, me tendió el mío y se puso el suyo, hice lo mismo. —Bien...— tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación

¡Esperen, tomó mi mano!

Al salir del edificio, un viento helado nos golpeó en el rostro. — ¡Diablos!—susurró, yo la oí.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Esta chica definitivamente era para mí.

Caminábamos, cagados de frío, hacia su hogar. Yo sólo observaba mi mano dentro de su bolsillo, ella apretaba fuertemente nuestros dedos. También estaba congelada, al parecer.

Me solté de nuestro agarre, ella me miró extrañada por tal acción. Lentamente pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, de tal manera que entendiera mi intención por si quería alejarse. Al contrario de lo que pude pensar, se abrazó a mí.

Caminábamos, cagados de frío, pero abrazados, hacia su hogar.

Al llegar a su casa vi que era una jodida mansión. Bueno, no tan así, pero sí era grande y lujosa, a comparación de mi departamento.

—Bueno, aquí es.— Ambos miramos por inercia su casa.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—pregunto apenada.

—No gracias, estoy bien así.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego, entonces. —estaba por entrar pero la detuve.

— ¡Espera!— se giró hacia mí.

— ¿Huh?— Me acerqué y le di un tierno beso en los labios al que ella correspondió. Nos separamos, yo sonriente y ella sonrojada.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana?—pregunté suplicante y algo desesperado, quería volver a verla.

—Claro, en la misma cafetería, mañana a las ocho en punto.

Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos, íbamos mucho a esa cafetería.

Jessica, la chica que nos atendía siempre y que prácticamente era nuestra camarera personal, constantemente me reprochaba el por qué no le decía a Butter lo que sentía. Ella me había obligado a contarle e incluso me había ofrecido ayuda, pero le dije que estaba bien así.

Hubo varios golpes en la cabeza y muchos _'' ¡Eres un gilipollas!''_, por su parte. Creo que si no fuera porque la considero como una amiga, ya hubiera demandado a la cafetería.

Butter y yo cada vez éramos más cercanos, poco a poco me di cuenta que me estaba enamorado de ella.

Butch aprovechaba cada oportunidad posible para acercarse a Buttercup con dobles intensiones. _"¡Hijo de la chingada!", _solía pensar. Pero sabía ella sólo tenía ojos para mí, o al menos eso quería creer. Me había decidido a declarármele.

Hoy era el día.

* * *

En una heladería.

_._

_._

El día estaba soleado y hacía calor, habíamos ido a tomar un helado. Estábamos sentados en una de las mesitas de afuera, comíamos tranquilamente mientras observábamos pasar a la gente.

—Oye Butter, dime tú, ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?—traté de sonar despreocupado.

—No. — dijo con simpleza al momento que se llevaba una cucharadita de helado a la boca.

—Y, ¿te gustaría tenerlo?— lo pensó.

—Pues sí, sería bonito empezar una relación con alguien, tener citas, salir a comer, a parques de diversiones, ver películas, ya sabes.

—Sí, sería bonito. — veía como saboreaba el delicioso postre congelado, mientras la cuchara bailaba en su boca, de una manera casi indecente.

—De hecho me gusta un chico, él es muy especial, tú lo conoces. — bajé la cabeza, tal vez hablaba de Butch. Es decir, mírenlo, él era muy guapo. Tenía ganas de llorar, soy todo un maricón, lo sé. —Hablo de ti, tonto.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente... ¿había oído bien? Ella estaba sonrojada, y sonreía apenada.

— ¿E-en serio?—.

—Claro, tú me gustas mucho. — confesó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tú también me gustas y mucho. — me animé a decirle yo.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio unos minutos.

—Buttercup...—.

— ¿Sí?—.

Respiré hondo, tratando de darme valor. — ¿Te _latería_ ser mi novia?— pregunte tímido.

Ella giró su rostro y me miró sorprendida, pero luego una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en sus apetitosos labios.

—Me_ "latería" _ser tu novia Brick. —enfatizo las comillas con sus dedos, mientras reía.

Me acerqué a ella, y uní nuestros labios. Ahora éramos unos expertos besadores. Comenzamos una batalla en nuestras bocas, era una guerra de lenguas y nadie podría ganarla.

—Oh espera, tengo algo para ti. —me separé de ella y de mi bolsillo saqué una gorra igual a la mía pero de color verde. La desplegué, pues para que entrara en mi bolsillo tuve que doblarla, se la puse en la cabeza y la acomodé hasta que se le viera perfecta.

—Está preciosa, gracias. — estaba maravillada.

—Tú te ves muy hermosa.

Lucía indecisa. Me pregunté a qué se debería, esperaba que no fuera algo que yo haya dicho.

—Yo...te.._.Te amo Brick..._—no cabía en mi felicidad, ella me amaba.

—_Yo también te amo Butter..._—fui sincero con ella, debía serlo después de todo era mi_ novia._

La abracé y volví a besarla, pero esta vez fui más suave y con el beso pretendí demostrarle todo mi amor.

Ahora entendí a lo que se refería mamá.

_La gorra será la clave para encontrar a la indicada, por fin lo entendía._

_Agradezco profundamente que ese día peleara con mis hermanos, agradezco que haya decidido salir, agradezco al maldito viento, agradezco que se haya volado mi gorra. Y se lo agradezco a mi mamá._

_Sea donde sea que estés, gracias, mamá._

* * *

Hooola ¿como están?, ¿que les pareció mi historia?, ¿Merece algún review?

Sin nada mas que decir (escribir) me despido, los amo un monton

**Atentamente**: Mitsukii-kun

**Bye! ****Bye****!**

**XDD**


End file.
